


Baby We're On Fire

by chittaponantifruits



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pianist Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chittaponantifruits/pseuds/chittaponantifruits
Summary: Jeno taught him it was good to be a crazy. Now he is crazy in love with his best friend.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 26
Collections: NCT Oneshots





	Baby We're On Fire

_Could it be that you and me are the lucky ones?_

Piano tunes echoing softly. Delicate fingers dancing between the tutes, creating a soft melody. Thunder struck outside the huge hall. A tall young man dressed in a simple black suit, burst into the room. He walk towards the grand piano, drips of water following every steps he make. The piano kept playing the beautiful melody; _Gymnopédie No.1._

“Lee Donghyuck, stop playing the piano.” The wet man said. Almost whispering.

He is now one step afar from the piano, followed by the tunes that stops abruptly. A wide grin appeared in Donghyuck’s face.

With a cheerful tone, Donghyuck says, “Congratulations Lee Jeno! You made it.”

A second later, the melody is back. The wide grin vanished from the slighter tan male behind the piano, in his same simple black suit as the other male, Donghyuck got too scared. He thought no one could save him now. Not even his parents, not his brother, nor his best friend Jeno, could save him from this unfortunate situation.

“Congratulation for the first place Hyuck. Let’s go. The hall is almost closing.” Softly, a cold hand stopping the warm fingers from playing the melody. Thankfully, the music stops. Donghyuck still not dare facing his best friend. Not in this condition. The exhausted and miserable Lee Donghyuck. Obviously Jeno look more awful in his drenched head-to-toe self. The damp black hair sticking to his friend’s forehead. A worry expression hanging on Jeno’s face, crying, almost.

“Lee Jeno you’re a crazy liar.” With a sharp tone, Donghyuck slowly putting his hand away from the other’s cold one. Jeno letting out a frustated sighs, hands running through his wet locks. Another thunder striking outside the hall, bigger than before , causing the whole room to shakes a little. It’s just the sound of the heavy rain now between the the two exhausted males.

Donghyuck admit that he is upset. He is upset because both of his parents didn’t come. His older brother Johnny also didn’t come. He is more upset when his childhood best friend, his only friend, and long-time crush, Lee Jeno, also didn’t come and miss his grand performance.

Screw the weather, right? Even if he perfectly played the piano and won the competition, who cares anyway. The audience? The judges? The orchestra founder who sits between rows of red velvet chairs? Donghyuck didn’t care about all of that. About the first place. He didn’t care about winning. But too bad, he is care about the promises of his beloved ones made. To promise they will be there watching him playing the _Liebestraum No. 3_ that he’d been practicing for four months for it to be perfect. His effort for winning the competition is nothing, like pebble in the street. Too bad he care more for their presence more than anything else.

“I’m sorry that i miss your performance. I already promised to Jaemin to watch his debut in the campus theater and after the show finished, I go straight here trust me Hyuck-ah. But the traffic is insane! My car was stuck for 3 hours. The weather is out of control. Please forgive me Hyuck.” With a pleading face, Jeno’s hand reaching for Donghyuck’s shoulder. Before the shivering hand could touch it, the pianist standing up quickly. He reached the other’s hands, wrapping it between his.

_It’s cold. Really cold._ He thought, eyes glued at their wrapped hands. The shivers getting harder, cold drips of water falls into their hands. And suddenly a warm one. Eyebrows furrowed, the slightly shorter male finally looked up, facing his best friend.

He then softly says, “Jeno, you’re crying.”

The taller man’s sobs only getting harder with the touch of a hand on his wet face. He trust Jeno. Of course he trust his friend he adore so much. Even when he just called him a crazy liar a few minutes ago. Donghyuck steps closer, now both of his hands reaching Jeno’s wide shoulder, embracing him in his hug. A very warm hug, contrast to Jeno’s temperature.

“I didn’t want to upset you, Hyuck-ah.” A low voice ringing into Hyuck’s right ear. The sobbing man burried his face between the crook of his best friend’s neck. Hiding, so Donghyuck cannot see his crying face. Jeno’s hands tugging tightly into Hyuck’s dry black outer. Afraid of getting his friend’s warm hug disappears. Hyuck right hand reaching Jeno’s back. Warm hand gently patting it.

”Are we find, Hyuck?” asked Jeno uncertainly.

They both scared. Scared of losing each other. Donghyuck thinks they’re like a burning house. They are on fire. It feels like he lost everyone. He going down.

_Down, down, down._

Slowly losing everyone he loves so much. With time passing by, they both growing up. Lee Jeno, with his regular campus life, with lots of new friends and joining the frat club, not even mentioning the very lit parties he’s having.

And then there’s Lee Donghyuck. A twenty-years old with his child prodigy life. He tried so hard to act like a perfect boy.

Jeno taught him it was good to be a crazy. Now he is crazy in love with his best friend.

“It’s fine. We’re fine, Jeno.”

 _I said It’s fine, I never said it didn’t hurt._ The warm embrace dies out. Hyuck’s black outer quickly fading from Jeno’s hands. Dark brown irises following every curved of Jeno’s face. His crush look so beautiful like this.

With his damp silk black hair and sad confuse face. Like a cold beauty. Straight out of Lana del Rey album.

Donghyuck smiling, a sad smile. “We’re gonna catch a cold if we’re not go get change soon. Let’s get out of here.” He grabs Jeno’s arm and drags him across the exit. The rain still pouring hard.

“Where is your car?” asked Hyuck,. His hand never leave Jeno’s arm. Still shivering from the cold, the taller man pointing out to a black chevrolet on their left side, five meters away from them. The sound of beep heard from the car, sign of the unlocking. All of a sudden, donghyuck make both of them crashing the rain and fumble to open the car door. They definitely gonna catch a cold when they wake up tomorrow morning.

The engine starts. The night is getting late while the car is running through the slippery road. The silence is eating both of them. Dongyuck pressing the media player button. The tips of his lips raised slightly. One of his favorite song playing in the stereo. The mixtape they both compile on one flashdisk since six years ago, filling it with their song of the month. The idea came when they were laying in the backyard on one hot summer break. When everything isn’t fall apart. When their house hasn’t burning _yet._

“Hyuckie.” The traffic shows red. The car stops. Hyuck never knew a better sound than his name on Jeno’s lips.

“You know I will never leave you, right?”

Jeno stares at the passenger seat beside him. Hyuck stares back, meeting Jeno soft gaze. He answers quietly, “I know.”

The tan guy in front of Jeno glowing among the bright red light. His sun that always running in Jeno’s mind all day since years ago. His own sun, shining bright in the dark. Jeno’s eyes shift from his friend’s gaze to his cherry lips.

“And you know that I will always love you, right?” his hands move from the gear to cupping Hyuck’s delicate cheek. Jeno knew he was in love with Hyuck. He was thinking about the boy in his cold hands without even trying. Spaces between them keep getting deeper. Their chest thrumming like it’s about to explode in anytime. “And nobody could ever replace you, Hyuck-ah.”

“I want-“ He stopped. “Never mind what I want.” His voice quieter, now. Hands still lingering on the other’s cheeks.

“What do you want, Jen?”

“You.” _Always you._

Everything’s better with a little background music. The kissed and suddenly, flowers grew in their chest. Blooming like it’s summer outside.

_That first kiss._

The way they kissed for the first time. Crashing waves on an empty beach, the rhythm of their hearts, two drowning lovers lost at a sea.

Cold bodies, warm hearts.

The sign turns green. Two lips drifts apart instantly. The car moving again. Smile never leaving both guys faces. Dongyuck’s eyes caught the flowers bouquet in the seat behind them through the rear-view mirror.

“Was that roses for me?” 

“I wanted to give it to you back then, at the theater hall. But I can’t get it wet and ruined it so I kept it here, plan to give it to you later.” Jeno’s face blushing, almost as red as the roses he bought. His older brother Johnny once told Dongyuck, that love was blind. Then Hyuck saw Jeno’s face and he blew his mind.

The burning house has been extinguished. The rain is still there and Donghyuck fell for his best friend like the raindrops outside their car that night.

_Finally, you and me are the lucky ones this time._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my debut fic that i impulsively wrote at 2 am and finished it in 6 am to fulfill my nohyuck agenda. Apologize for the rushed ending and awful grammar. English isn't my first language so thank you so much if you leaving kudos! :) 
> 
> p.s. This was inspired by a lana del rey song. ♡
> 
> p.s.s. The song that was playing in the car is called Baby by Donnie & Joe Emerson. ♡


End file.
